Currently, U-bolt style latch strikers are typically formed from two components, a base and a striker bar. The base is formed using a stamped, sheet metal component that can be mounted to a vehicle body. The striker bar is mounted to the base and extends out from the base to receives a ratchet and pawl assembly located on a latch. The striker bar must be sufficiently thick enough to withstand the stress of both conventional use and accident damage (in accordance with government safety standards). A rounded engagement surface on the striker bar is preferred, as it provides a smooth latching surface for the ratchet and pawl assembly.
The striker bar is typically formed from a wire since conventional stamping does not provide a striker bar of satisfactory thickness and roundedness across the full length and surface area of the striker bar. The wire is bent into the striker shape, and then mounted to the base, typically by hot staking. While meeting operational requirements, the conventional assembly of a latch striker can be time consuming and it can be difficult to achieve the tight tolerances required for automotive vehicles.
Attempts have been made to produce a less-expensive and more precise striker by forming the striker directly from the sheet metal base instead of attaching a wire striker. U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,046 (hereafter the '046 patent) teaches a simplified latch striker formed from welding together two symmetrical L-shaped plates. Using two formed pieces placed together, stamped sheet metal can provide the required thickness and strength for the striker bar. Cap welding around the two halves of the striker bar rounds the engagement surface and helps to reduce the seam created between the two welded L-shaped plates. While this process may be more efficient than hot-staking a separate wire striker bar, welding is still required, increasing both the costs and the weight of the striker. The '046 patent also teaches a latch striker created by bending a sheet metal component in half, negating the need to weld two plates together. However, cap-welding of the seem formed between the two halves in the region of the engagement surface is still required.
It is still desired to provide a latch striker that can be manufactured from a single piece of sheet metal, does not require additional welding or assembly, achieves a high level of precision, and reduces the weight of the striker while maintaining the required thickness, strength and roundedness of the striker bar.